


C’est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la magie

by DonutDream (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, corsaire!Harry, mermaid!louis, sirènes, tritons
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DonutDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est un marin, laissé pour mort sur son navire, et Louis est une gentille, curieuse sirène qui veut juste aider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C’est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la magie

**Author's Note:**

> Basée sur cette BD : [Fish de Sarah Mensinga](http://www.sarahmensinga.com/fish.htm)

Harry sortit de son sommeil aux sons des cris et de fracas sur le pont au dessus de lui.  De manière générale, ce n’était pas un événement rare, l’équipage devenait de plus en plus agité après deux mois en mer, mais c’était différent. Harry ne reconnu pas certaines des voix qui criaient, et plus il écoutait plus cela ressemblait à un combat. Puis il entendit le son de la voix de son capitaine, tranchante au dessus du reste.

« Pirates ! Harold ! Ramène ton putin de cul inutile ici ! » Hurla le Capitaine Cavendish.

Harry sauta hors de son lit et saisit son épee contre le mur. « J’arrive Capitaine ! »

« Ils abordent à tribord ! »

« Ils sont trop nombreux Capitaine ! »

« Qui est ce connard ? »

« Merde ! Sir c’est Alday! »

Harry atteignit la marche du haut juste lorsque le nom du captaine fut prononcé. Alday était un pirate redouté qui avait démarré comme corsaire comme eux, mais s’était retourné contre la couronne. Maintenant il naviguait dans les alentours et bombardait les bateaux d’autres corsaires, ne laissant jamais un survivant derrière.

Un homme à la silhouette décharné attaqua Harry sur le côté et il l’évita facilement. Harry était le plus jeune corsaire dans ce secteur à 20 ans, mais il était un combattant doué. C’était surement la raison pour laquelle il était déjà le premier lieutenant de Cavendish, bien qu’il soit dans l’équipage depuis peu. Harry frappa le pirate et le poussa en bas des escaliers dont il venait juste.

Harry traversa l’assaut de pirates rapidement, blessant au moins chacun d’eux sur son chemin pour protéger son capitaine. Garder son capitaine en vie était la priorité principale du premier lieutenant, et il avait l’intention de la remplir. Harry leva les yeux et vit Cavendish combattre un bourru et grand homme, avec une longue barbe et de nombreuses cicatrices, et il pouvait deviner qu’il s’agissait du Capitaine des pirates Alday.

Le capitaine se sortait très bien contre lui. Chaque coup de l’épée du pirate poussait Cavendish de plus en plus près du bord. Mais Harry repéra un petit poignard dans le dos d’Alday et il su ce que l’infâme pirate était sur le point de faire.

« Capitaine attention ! »

Mais c’était trop tard. Alday frappa le capitaine sur le côté quand il trébucha en arrière, puis de nouveau au cœur.  Harry cria et couru jusqu’là où ils se battaient, attrapant Cavendish avant qu’il touche le sol.

« Capitaine ? » marmonna Harry, le cœur brisé par son mentor mourant dans ses bras. Cavendish regarda une dernière fois dans les yeux d’Harry avant d’expirer et de tomber inconscient. Harry grognant bondissant du sol et se jeta sur le pirate, frappant le poignard hors de sa main.

Alday sourit uniquement et riposte, mais découvrit rapidement qu’Harry serait beaucoup plus difficile à vaincre que son capitaine bien plus âgé. « Stupide garçon. Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, continuant simplement d’attaquer utilisant tout les mouvements auxquels il pouvait penser. Alday dressa une façade arrogante, mais Harry pouvait voir dans ses yeux que le vieux Capitaine des pirates avait peur. Harry était féroce dans ses coups, ne fléchissant et ne montrant jamais aucun signe d’abandon. Tout ce qu’il faisait poussait Alday de plus en plus près du bord du bateau et Harry avait pleinement l’intention de le faire tomber par-dessus bord dans les eaux dangereuses qui se trouvaient en dessous.

Mais Harry perdit pied et tomba sur le capitaine, manquant son épée de quelques millimètres. Le capitaine ria et le mit à genoux, tirant sur les cheveux bouclés d’Harry pour que le garçon le regarde. Il balança le corps d’Harry pour qu’il puisse voir le massacre de son équipage. Ses compagnons tombaient, mouraient, de gauche comme de droite, et Harry pouvait même voir quelques pirates piller les cabines.

« Tu vois gamin ? » grogna la voix rocailleuse d’Alday dans son oreille. « Toute cette mort découle d’un capitaine inutile. Peut être que tu aurais du être Capitaine hein ? Tu m’as presque battu, je n’ai pas honte de le dire. » Il ramassa le poignard et le tenu contre la gorge d’Harry, assez fortement pour entailler la peau, quelques goutes de sang y perlant. « Et comme petite récompense pour ta stupide bravoure, je te laisserais en vie. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour le reste de ton précieux équipage. »

Et sur ces mots il frappa de la garde du poignard sur la tête d’Harry, assommant le garçon immédiatement.

~ ~ ~

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut à l’odeur du sang mélangé à l’air salé de l’océan et un bourdonnement dans la tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvit les corps de ses équipiers jeté sur le pont de son navire naufragé, avec ses mains attachées derrière lui et son corps ligoté au mât central du bateau. Il regarda au loin à l’horizon et vit le Capitaine Alday et son équipage partir, mais pas avant d’envoyer un unique canon, explosant le navire d’Harry.

Il secoua le bateau et Harry savait qu’il y aurait une énorme faille se remplissant alors d’eau. C’est à ce moment là qu’il commença à paniquer, parce qu’il ne pouvait libérer ses bras et cela signifiait qu’il n’y échapperait pas. Il n’échapperait pas à son navire en perdition et à la mort qui en découlerait certainement. Pour empirer la situation, le soleil se couchait ce qui signifiait que les prédateurs de nuits roderaient. Il était heureux que le bateau n’ait pas encore commencé à couler rapidement, peut être qu’il passerait la nuit.

~ ~ ~

Le matin suivant arriva avec soulagement parce qu’il avait encore tout ses membres intactes. Cependant, la coupure sur son coup le brulait à cause de l’eau salée et il était sur que ses mains étaient irritées, sans mentionner qu’il n’avait toujours aucun espoir de s’échapper du navire. Le bateau était toujours majoritairement hors de l’eau mais Harry savait que ce n’était juste qu’une question de temps avant que le bois ne s’effondre et échoue au fond de l’océan.

Après quelques heures, Harry commençait à avoir faim et il avait la bouche asséché. Mais il savait qu’il allait probablement se noyer avant de mourir d’un de ceux là. Il avait dépassé le point de paniquer et été rentré dans l’acceptation de sa fin prochaine, quand tout à coup, il crut voir une forme humaine nager d’un côté du navire.

« Hey ? Est-ce que quelqu’un est là ? » essaya de crier Harry, mais sa voix était esquinté.

Il crut entendre une sorte de gargouillis, mais cela s’éloigna rapidement. La forme passa près de lui de l’autre côté du bateau puis éclaboussa de l’eau. Harry se moqua et secoua ses cheveux.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? Si c’est un des hommes d’Alday, tuez moi juste et finissez en avec ça. » grogna Harry.

Puis il le vit. Un garçon qui ne pouvait pas être plus jeune que lui, flottant dans l’eau sur le bord du bateau. Ses cheveux était châtain clair, mais même d’aussi loin Harry pouvait y voir des touches de bleu, sa peau était tannée, comme s’il était en permanence au soleil, et il semblait intrigué, curieux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda Harry, émerveillé par cet étrange garçon.

Le garçon ouvrit la bouche et Harry pouvait la voir bouger mais le seul son qu’il pouvait entendre était le gargouillis de tout à l’heure. Il nagea un peu plus près et se tient à une part du bateau qui était seulement à quelques pieds d’Harry. Et maintenant qu’Harry pouvait mieux le voir, il en conclu que ce garçon était très beau, magnifique même.

Ses traits étaient délicats, doux, et ses pommettes hautes lui donnait un petit air féminin. Il avait de fines lèvres roses, dont celle du bas était prise entre ses dents acérées, et des yeux qui étaient plus bleus que la mer arctique. Ceux verts d’Harry s’élargirent à la vue, et il dut s’éclaircir la voix afin de prononcer des mots.

« Euh, pourrais-tu, m’aider ? Je ne sais pas si tu l’as remarqué, mais je suis en quelque sorte ligoté à un navire entrain de sombrer. » ria Harry nerveusement.

Le garçon pencha simplement sa tête sur le côté et regarda Harry d’un air confus. Et alors un gros craquement provenant de l’autre coté du navire résonna et Harry regarda impuissant la moitié du navire tomber dans la mer et couler rapidement.

« S’il te plait ! S’il te plait, je ne sais pas pourquoi ni de quelle manière tu es là et je n’en ai rien à faire mais tu dois m’aider ! » Supplia Harry mais le garçon s’éloigna du bateau, effrayé de pouvoir être blessé.

Harry sentit ses pieds commencer à être mouillés et quand il baissa le regard, ils étaient évidement immergés sous l’eau. Il supplia le garçon des yeux, mais celui-ci se contenta de le fixer se grattant la tête. Harry pouvait voir que les ongles du garçon étaient bleus et brillant et, et bien c’était plutôt étrange.

« Qu’est-ce que tu es ? Comment es-tu capable de rester  dans l’eau aussi longtemps ? » Harry donna des coups de pieds pour bonne mesure et les yeux du garçon s’animèrent.

Il sourit et claqua ses mains l’une contre l’autre avant de plonger sous l’eau. Et Harry regarda avec étonnement le garçon bondir hors de l’eau dans un saut qui fit apparaitre sa nageoire, _oui nageoire,_ dans les airs.

La mâchoire d’Harry en tomba et il secoua la tête avec frénésie. « Je suis entrain d’imagine ça. Je dois être entrain d’halluciner, vraiment. Tu n’as pas de nageoire, tu n’es même pas réel ! »

Le garçon se moqua de Louis quand il sortit à nouveau de l’eau, tenant sa queue en l’air pour qu’Harry puisse la regarder. Et Harry se dit qu’il serait difficile de ne pas le faire, et il commençait à accepter qu’il était entré dans la phase de démence de son nauffrage, donc il prit son temps pour regarder.

Les nageoires étaient dorées sur les bords et elles s’estompaient en un bleu assorti aux yeux, cheveux et ongles du garçon. Les écailles étaient aussi du même bleu, et elles étaient brillantes, probablement visqueuses, mais c’était une belle queue. Harry trouva qu’elle était plutôt séduisante en effet.

« Donc tu fais parties de ces hum… sirènes ? Ou plutôt triton je suppose ? » Demanda Harry, bien qu’il était presque certain qu’il ne pouvait le comprendre.

Cependant, quand il dit le nom de ces créatures le visage du garçon s’éclaira d’un sourire lumineux et il hocha de la tête avec vivacité. Harry regarda ça queue un peu plus et trouva que c’était un régal pour les yeux, peut être que le triton faisait partie d’une sorte de royauté. Les sirènes avaient-elles même une famille royale ? L’esprit d’Harry était inondé d’encore plus de questions mais il remarqua que le bas de son pantalon s’imbibait d’eau et décida qu’il essaierait de résoudre tout ça plus tard.

« Ecoute, c’est vraiment cool que tu sois un…triton… et je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je dis mais j’ai besoin que tu me détaches. » Harry se tortilla, espérant attirer son attention sur la corde autour de lui.

Le triton sembla confus de nouveau et il essaya de se rapprocher, mais l’eau n’était pas assez profonde autour d’Harry. Puis c’est yeux s’écarquillèrent comme s’il avait eu une idée et il plongea sous l’eau.

Harry grogna alors qu’il regarda son seul espoir nager de plus en plus profondément sous l’eau. Heureusement il ne fallu que quelques minutes jusqu’à ce que le garçon réapparaisse avec un sourire et un… poisson dans la main. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment.

« C’est vraiment gentil de ta part de m’amener à manger, mais j’ai besoin qu’on me libère. Tu comprends ? _Libérer ! Détacher !_ » dit Harry le plus lentement possible comme si cela pouvait aider la barrière du langage.

Le garçon baissa le regard sur le poisson, déçu, puis de nouveau sur Harry et rapprocha le poisson.

Harry était dans l’eau jusqu’à la taille maintenant et il n’avait plus aucuns espoir. « Non ! Je n’ai pas besoin de ce satané poisson ! Tu dois me libérer avant que je ne me noie ! »

Le garçon se contenta de secouer la tête et de rapprocher le poisson encore plus près d’Harry, faisant la moue, ses lèvres n’étant plus qu’une ligne mince. Il était maintenant capable de nager plus près d’Harry et le garçon ficelé pu sentir la puanteur du poisson mourant.

« S’il te plait, enlève juste la corde et je mangerais ce putain de poisson, ok ? » soupira Harry.

Le triton se contenta de tendre le poisson et nagea même plus près. Le navire bougea de nouveau et maintenant Harry avait nuque sous l’eau, son cœur battait à toute vitesse et sa voix était plus forte et en colère.

« Es-tu stupide ? Ne vois-tu pas que je suis coincé ? Sors-moi d’ici putain ! »

Maintenant le triton pouvait se tenir à sa droite et au lieu de libérer Harry comme il le voulait, le garçon attrapa le visage d’Harry et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Harry comprit ce qu’il se passait à la dernière seconde et secoua la tête.

« Non ! Je ne vais pas mhhmmp ! »

Le triton avait enfoncé le poisson dans sa bouche et Harry n’eut pas d’autre choix que de mâcher et avaler. Il était totalement immergé dans l’eau maintenant et tout ce qu’il pu faire était de regarder l’air satisfait du triton, avant qu’il le sente.

Il ressentait des picotements de ses pieds jusqu’à son abdomen. Il baissa le regard et ne put même pas voir le bas de son corps un lueur verte l’entourait. Et il réalisa alors qu’il respirait sous l’eau, et qu’il allait simplement bien.

Le triton lui souriait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et sa splendide queue brassant l’eau.

« C’est quoi ce bordel ? » et bien maintenant Harry parlait sous l’eau aussi.

« Enfin ! Tu parles ma langue ! » dit le triton et le cœur d’Harry flotta à la voix aigu et douce.

Puis ça le frappa. « Attend… comment puis-je parler ? Comment peux tu me comprendre maintenant ? Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? Qu’est-ce que tu m’as fait ? »

Le triton roula des yeux et nagea jusqu’à Harry. « Salut, je suis Louis. Merci d’avoir demandé si poliment. »

Louis, c’était en quelque sorte le nom parfait pour cette magnifique créature. « Désolé, je suis juste entrain de paniquer d’accord ? Je suis Harry. Maintenant pourrais-tu me dire ce qu’il se passe s’il te plait ? »

Louis se moqua de lui. « Pourquoi ne regarderais-tu pas en bas, c’est plutôt évident par là. »

Harry suivit alors sa direction et cria presque à ce qu’il vit. Ses jambes n’étaient plus et à leurs place se trouvait une longue et verte queue, un peu comme des algues. « Tu…je suis… tu m’as transformé en sirène-eh triton ? »

Louis joignit ses deux mains et hocha de la tête. « Oui ! » Sans rien dire de plus il nagea derrière Harry et le libéra finalement du mât. Harry ramena rapidement ses mains et frotta ses poignets et quand il le fit il s’étouffa à la vue de ses ongles maintenant vert. « Ouai, ces trucs là viennent avec le reste. Mais bon, je les aime. »

Harry eut du mal a tout digérer. «  Je- je n’y crois pas. Je suis une putain de créature magique. Comment j’en suis arrivé là ? »

Louis haussa des épaules et attrapa les mains d’Harry. « Honnêtement ? J’ai en quelque sorte suivit votre navire durant un mois maintenant. Tu-tu étais juste si… beau. Je ne pouvais pas m’éloigner. »

Harry pensa voir le rouge monter aux joues de Louis mais c’était dur à dire dans l’eau. « c’est vraiment effrayant, mais tu m’as sauvé la vie, alors merci. »

Louis sourit et rapprocha Harry de lui. « Je ne pouvais pas laisser mourir quelque chose splendide comme toi et être bêtement gâché. » Louis se pencha et l’embrassa rapidement avant de nager à l’arrière, sans lâcher les mains d’Harry cependant.

« Et bien. C’était certainement inattendu. » sourit Harry.

« Tu es mien maintenant Harry, je t’ai sauvé donc ce n’est que justice. » dit Louis.

Harry ria et nagea jusqu’à Louis, mais cette fois il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et cette fois il fut celui à initier le baiser. Louis emmêla c’est doigts pointus dans les boucles d’Harry et gémit. « J’aime vraiment ta queue Louis. »

« J’aime tes fossettes Harry. » murmura Louis. Il embrassa la joue d’Harry puis se tourna pour les conduire loin de l’épave.

« Où allons-nous Louis ? »

Louis regarda en arrière, mais continua de nager. « Ta nouvelle maison Harry ! Atlantis. »

Le cœur d’Harry battit fortement à la perspective d’un nouveau monde dont il n’avait aucune idée, et d’une nouvelle vie avec son nouveau corps. Il observa alors que Louis les guidait de plus en plus profondément dans la mer, et il était plutôt heureux de cette nouvelle aventure.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact : Tous les titres de cette série sont des citations du film Aquamarine !  
> ( Je ne sais pas si je vais traduire les autres parties de la série, elles sont indépendantes.)


End file.
